srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Sryth Wiki:Editors Guide
Keywords This guide can be accessed any time from Search Sryth Wiki located on the left side of most pages. Type in one of the keywords or phrase below and press Enter. The Sryth Wiki community is here to create a free, accurate, and useful encyclopedia of the game of Sryth that anyone can edit. On Being An Editor * Take your time. It's better to be accurate and right than waste time correcting a mistake. * Pace yourself. If you're new to wikitexting, it's easy to get carried away tackling and overcoming the learning curve. Don't crash and burn out. * Ask questions. Have patience if something eludes you. That's what Talk and Discussion pages are for. The administrators of the site are more than glad to help. You can find them listed . Visit their Talk pages. * Document as you go along. Open a notepad or your favorite word processor and save notes. * Research your data. Gather the information you need before proceeding to edit. Visit the Sryth forum. * Be precise and concise. Remember Occam's Razor. The simplest explanation is usually the better (explanation). * Be bold. Wikis are meant to be edited and improved. * Be polite. Just as you edit pages, others may edit what you write. Do not take it personally! You wouldn't be here if you didn't want to make improvements to make the Sryth Wiki as good as it can possibly be. For more general information, see How To Edit. Newcomers Please don't bite the newcomer. The Sryth Wiki is improved through the hard work of regular editors, but also through anonymous contributions made by newcomers. Remember, all of us were new editors once. Even the most experienced are still newcomers about something. What Not To Do Here is a list of things that can happen that may irritate Administrators and other users. Tools of the Trade * If you do not have an account: ** If you've done some editing, the system will automatically invite you to create an account and join the community. ** If you arrived on this page by other means, click on the Create An Account button on the top right of most pages. * One often ignored resource for new editors is your user page. If you are logged in, click on your name to go to your user page. Of particular note is your Preferences page. You can change a number of things here to aid in your tasks. For example, click on the Search Suggest tab and make sure Show suggests in search box is checked. This will allow the system to offer suggestions as you type in the Search Sryth Wiki input box. Or change the skin of the site to one that appeals to your sense of aesthetics, etc. * Remember to check the Discussion for a page to see if anyone else is working on it, or if there's information there relevant to your edit. * For a list of templates on this site, enter templates in the Search Sryth Wiki input box. * For a list of editors (users) on this site, search for Special:Top/community or click . How to Edit * For general editing guidelines on wiki sites, read this. * For more specific information related to this site: ** Sryth Wiki:Community Portal. ** How to document Items and Quests. * Pages have sections that are delineated by different header levels. These can be edited individually. It saves time and effort and relieves the traffic burden on the site. However, if you find you have to make edits to more than one section, edit the whole page instead. This lessens the edit history our dear Administrators need to wade through to keep track of what's going on where and when. The Wikitext Editor * The editor is your gateway into the inner world of a wiki site. It is through it's use that changes to documents are effected and saved. For general guidelines on how to edit on any wiki site, read this. If you want to use your own editor to cut and paste to and from the wiki editor, read this. * From the wiki editor, you can Hide or Show Editing Tips panes to the left, or Enter widescreen mode for more real estate. Hover your mouse pointer over the buttons toolbar to see what each does. * Before you click on the Save page button, Preview your changes as many times as necessary before committing. Remember to check the Minor edit box or enter a short Summary of the changes you've made, for historical purposes and to aid other editors in the future understand the changes you've made. * The Move feature located on the top of the page (???). External Editors See [[Sryth Wiki Editors Guide#Tools of the Trade|'Tools of the Trade']]. On Uploading Maps and Files For uniformity, there is a naming convention for files uploaded to this site. They are... The Articles of Faith The following articles can help you understand specific ideas and topics the authors deemed noteworthy. This may include links to templates whose documentation offer useful information. How I Learned To Love the Blog Blogging is a great, creative outlet. You can read existing blogs by selecting Recent blogs posts from the main menu. Got something you want to share? Blog it! We are hoping to see more in this section to promote fellowship among the users as well as offer amusing and poignant commentary to visitors of the site. Fait Accompli This section cites the various accomplishments of editors, past and present, the Administrators deemed of special mention. High five!